


Cuando todo falla

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan recibe una terrible noticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando todo falla

**Author's Note:**

> Grandes spoilers de toda la secuencia inicial de ME2.

  
Las palabras le golpearon como un puñetazo. “Caída en combate”. Y la descarga que sacudió todo su cuerpo le dejó sin aire, paralizado, luchando por respirar. _No. Ella no. Por favor, ella no._

—La Normandía ha caído hecha añicos sobre Alchera, señor —continuó la voz, aquélla que ya apenas podía percibir como más que un zumbido de fondo—. Shepard ya debía estar muerta para entonces.

Kaidan se apoyó, tembloroso, sobre una de las mesas; sin poder oír nada, sin querer oír nada. Se había deshecho de la armadura nada más poner los pies en el suelo, pero incluso el fino uniforme de la Alianza que llevaba parecía tener un peso desproporcionado sobre sus hombros. No podía ser. Tendría que haber llegado con la cápsula de Joker; tendrían que estar los dos a salvo en aquellos precisos momentos.

“Shepard”. “Muerta”…

—Lo siento, teniente Alenko. Sé que eran muy cercanos.

La afirmación le hizo soltar una bocanada de aire incontrolada. El recuerdo de su piel contra la suya. La intensa pasión de sus ojos verdes. La firmeza de su voz diluida en un susurro. Aquel pequeño amago de sonrisa que se colaba por la comisura de sus labios cuando estaba con él.

Dolía.

_—Kaidan, vete. Ahora._

Era lo último que Shepard le había dicho. Lo último que la oiría decir nunca. Y jamás tendría que haberle hecho caso, por mucha orden que fuera. A la mierda el protocolo y la cadena de mando; a lo de ser cauto y mantener las apariencias. Si se hubiera quedado con ella… o si hubieran tomado otra ruta… El condicional, colándose entre cada una de las frases que acudían a su pensamiento, era como una lacerante punzada en el estómago.

—Entonces consiguió rescatar a Moreau antes de caer. —Escuchaba la voz de Anderson muy lejana, ahogada bajo el intenso golpeteo de sus latidos en las sienes. Kaidan no lo entendía. Kaidan no entendía nada. ¿Cómo podían hablar con tanta ligereza, cuando el mundo parecía ahora un lugar más oscuro?

—¿Teniente?

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de ofrecer ninguna otra reacción, con el aliento escapándosele entre los labios.

—Estoy bien —susurró, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas—. Gracias.

Y la frase le hizo más daño que todas las descargas bióticas que había recibido en su vida.  



End file.
